


Kinktober Day 24: Injury

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Doll Gore, Dolls, F/F, Fingering, Gore, Graphic Injury, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Kinktober Day 24 PromptInjuryA commission for someone on furaffinity.





	Kinktober Day 24: Injury

Any owner or other doll would undoubtedly be shocked to see the kind of state the Sora doll had gotten herself into--and many of them would fail to see how she was even still functional. The damage was extensive, and had a Lopunny doll not been taking care of her and keeping her as stable as possible, it was likely that her systems would have shut down a long time ago.   
  
The first memory off injury she had was losing her arm, though her hard drive and memories were so glitchy as of late that she had no specific grasp of what had happened--just that her arm, at the elbow, had been severed and a few wires hung from it; clipping them shorter would make it too dangerous to store them in her arm, but the Lopunny had managed to cap the raw extensions so they no longer sparked and flickered like they had when the Lopunny doll had first found her. That, for many, would actually be the least severe of her afflictions, though,   
  
At some point, a large nail had been driven into her chest, and given the doll’s small size, it had been impossible for her or any of the other dolls she had come in contact with to remove. Even now it still hung through her, a permanent reminder of how lucky she was that it had missed any of her vital functions when it had been pushed through her in the first place. Given the rough physical trauma of having her chest cavity punctured, though, much of the plastic in her chest had started to crack around it other than where it had gone through the softer plastic just under her breast. There, it had warped the silicone down, tucking it deep against the nail and damaging where the soft plastic met hard. Some of the cracks, hairline in nature that would require more pressure to start breaking further, went all the way down to her waist.  
  
Here, she had been vivisected as professionally as a doll could be. Fortunately this had not broken any more of the plastic of her body, but it had separated her exterior torso from her hips and below, leaving her internal wiring still connecting the two parts, but shamefully exposed. It was what made her the most vulnerable, requiring the direct care of the Lopunny doll she had acquired as a friend along the way. Though the Lopunny was no expert on doll repair, since she had taken on the responsibility of the Sora doll, she had done everything in her power to keep her stable, but lately the pain had been the worst of what Sora had been dealing with. As her condition deteriorated, so did her ability to cope with her pain.   
  
Unfortunately, with the damage to the wires in this exposed dissected area, the Lopunny hadn’t been able to cap them all like she had with her arm. This left her in a semi-constant state of pain, with sparks and flickers of life electricity often connecting to the other parts of her. The worst of them would land out on her exposed breasts or hips, scorching at her frame. Her whimpers were audible and regular, despite the massive amount of disfiguration done to her head as well. 

Above her cheek, with one of her soft synthetic eyelids ripped completely out of place, the Sora doll was missing an eyeball. It had happened long before the Lopunny had been able to get a hold of her, and whatever had removed the eye from the socket had ripped the wires far too short for her to deal with. They consistently sparked, creating the hollow, unsettling imagery of flashes and brief light within the empty hole in her face. On the other side of her head, likely due to some sort of blunt force trauma, the plastic of her temple had been shattered, exposing the metal frame under the cover. While it nearly gave the effect of a porcelain doll’s face chipping away after a break, that facade was broken by the imagery of dented metal under it, cracking down her brow and partially across her forehead. It gave a small glimpse of the standard doll-issue metal skeleton surrounding her other eye, ruining the happy-go-lucky expression of the young woman who she was designed to replicate.   
  
Both dolls had holed up in the Lopunny’s base, especially after the Sora doll had become so immobile. She was never left alone long enough that the threat of her shutting down without assistance became an issue, but she could understand that the Lopunny was regularly going out to search for parts that could be used to repair here. The minutes and expanses of time where the Lopunny was gone tended to feel like days to the Sora doll, who had no other frame of reference for time or any sort of spark of joy in the lonely stretches of time, trapped with only her broken body and her pain to keep her comfortable.   
  
She had been in the mid-sound of giving an audible whimper while her eye sparked sharply enough to make one of the flecks of raw energy sting her cheek when the Lopunny stepped back into their hide out, catching the sound easily with her tall, perked ears. There was no hesitation in the way she set down the bag of scavenged parts next to their make shift door, closing it behind herself so she could approach the other doll, a soft, soothing sound leaving her lips.   
  
“Is it bad today?” the Lopunny cooed, trying to keep her voice quiet so she wouldn’t overload the clearly struggling doll’s senses.   
  
It took the Sora a few moments to gather her strength enough to answer, which she did with a faint nod. The Lopunny liked to theorize that the nail had actually probably hit something involving her voice chip; she didn’t often have the full range of voice to answer every question, and most of her noises tended to be sounds of either discomfort, and on the rare occasion, pleasure. With that thought in mind, the Lopunny doll couldn’t help but consider a way that she might be able make that agony a little less consuming when she found the other in this state.   
  
“I’m so sorry to hear it. If you can be a good girl for me, I’ll see what I can do to make it more bearable. Can you do that for me, sweetie?” The Lopunny doll asked, reaching up to brush aside a few strands of her hair from where they had fallen over the vacant eye socket. Though she tried to pin it back, the other’s slight shifts of pain during the day tended to make it fall right back into place. It worried the Lopunny that she would have to cut it--the last thing either of them needed was their little home burning down because of one of the doll’s sparks catching her hair on fire. It would also be unimaginably painful for the Sora doll if her hair were to catch that spark and simply fuse and melt to her forehead, or worse, melt and drip into her own empty eye socket. 

  


With the same answer though, the Sora doll gave a pathetically endearing little nod, clearly desperate for relief but also more than happy to obey the Lopunny doll’s every word, She was, after all, the only other doll that she trusted unconditionally after everything that had happened to her. Taking the nod as her consent, the Lopunny reached down to brush her paw gently along the inside of the other doll’s thigh, doing her best to find every little sensitive spot she could along the way. The physical response of excitement was evident-- despite the pain, Sora’s arousal tended to bring a few more sparks through the wires connecting her hips and chest--probably from one of the neural networks of fibers and cords trying to make a connection where there was a wire severed. Still, it was easy to spot the hitch of whimpers, the noises of discomfort leaving her lessening in favor of sharp, inward gasps though she needed no actual air as a doll.   
  
It’s a pleasant change of pace that the Lopunny doll is happy to hear, and it also tells her that she’s right on track for making the other feel better. She didn’t necessarily want to waste time in pleasuring the other doll, but there was also part of her that enjoyed prolonging her pleasure, wanting to make sure she could make the brief reprieve from agony as long as she could. It made her dodge the sensitive folds of the Sora doll’s cunt for a little longer, reaching up with her other hand so she could also play with one of her breasts. She teased and tweaked the nipple there, rolling it in her fingers and giving it soft enough tugs that it wouldn’t dislodge or move her torso at all where she had her racked up, but it certainly made the soft material it was made out of bounce.   
  
The Lopunny doll knew how to work her body like a fine tuned piano, avoiding the places that she had learned were too damaged to be enjoyable in the past, but also daring to mix a few sensations of pleasure in with the regular pain that the other felt. It wasn’t an easy task, but by the time she had toyed her fingers across every _other _inch of her body than her pussy, the Sora doll was soaking wet when she _did_ make it to that lovely set of pink lips nestled between her thighs.   
  
“At least your fluid production nodes aren’t broken here,” the Lopunny doll teased softly as she dipped one finger between her lower lips, dragging it all the way up to her clit, which the rubbed in a slow circle like caressing a button on a jacket. The Sora doll gave a weak shiver, but the moan she made in return to the motion sounded like heaven to her mistress’s soft, fluffy ears. “You’re so good for me, I told you I would make you feel better, didn’t I?”  
  
Too flushed and focused on the replacement of pleasure instead of pain for her senses, the other doll couldn’t reply this time; that was fine, given the fact that her more vocal noises were all the affirmation that the other doll needed. Slowly, considering she knew the Sora doll’s limits better than anyone else, she slipped two fingers into her tight passage, working them gingerly up against the internal built-in G spot. This dragged another, slightly more vocal sound from the damaged doll, and not stopping there, she pushed them deep enough so that her thumb could lift up and massage her clit once more.   
  
Her free hand had moved to support just under the other doll’s head; the last thing she wanted was the make her cum so hard that she wound up jerking or injuring herself further, after all. That would completely defeat the purpose. Her pace of fingering was set intentionally slow at first, still wanting the process to take a little longer than she knew she was capable of bringing someone to cum. “That’s right. Just relax, slowly… it’s okay, I know it feels good,” she coaxed, pressing deep as she worked her fingers together, starting to feel the telltale signs of the other doll starting to come close to finishing. She watched her face, enjoying the shift of her expressions more than anything else.  
  
When it happens, she expects it, but it still manages to also somehow take the Lopunny doll by surprise. The gush around her fingers isn’t unmanageable, but the sound that the poor doll managed to slip free through their little home was nothing short of a lovely cry in her pleasure, shivering weakly in the Lopunny doll’s grasp as she holds her until the afterglow sets in, whispering sweet comforts to her in the few moments she has before the pain will undoubtedly set in again. 

  
  



End file.
